


I'm Going to Try Writing Stuff

by DonJuantodothis



Category: Oh no - Fandom, not this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonJuantodothis/pseuds/DonJuantodothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I guess you found this book or whatever it is. </p>
<p>I'm kinda bored (school ended), and I want to use up my time doing something besides sleeping all day. </p>
<p>"Why not write some stuff on your diary?"</p>
<p>"Mom, I don't have a diary."</p>
<p>"Who cares? Use that app on your phone. What's it called again?"</p>
<p>"Notes?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Notes."</p>
<p>"Ugh, no. Writing on a diary makes math look easy."</p>
<p>"Then write something else!"</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going to Try Writing Stuff

"Oh shit, it's Annabel Flea!"

"What the fuck Anna,

Get off that tree!"

"But no one gives a shit about me!"

"True that!"

"Please fall off that tree!"

 "Oooohhhhh!"

 

Tried making insults. Made a poem.


End file.
